Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon
by Jade Author
Summary: There is a new demon, a shapeshifter, and she might just be the one to undo the Phantomhive deal and set Sebastian loose on his Bocchai. Can Sarah and Ciel still stay together, and contain their demon? Sequel to Sarah Jade. T for violence and teen stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 1

It was raining. In a narrow alleyway in nineteenth century London a slim figure sprinted down the streets, pursuing a fleeing figure in brown and dark green with a wide-brimmed farmer's hat.

"You, stop! Will someone stop that thief?" The boy chased the farmer relentlessly. The man rounded the corner and ran smack into a police officer waiting for his comrades to come out with the paper. He grasped the farmer firmly by the shoulders and shook him firmly.

"Look here, you! You can't just barrel around corners like that! Someone could've been-" The boy jogged around the corner also and nearly collided with the constable. He put his hands on his knees and bent over, panting.

"Thank goodness you were here, Constable! This man stole my wallet! Here is a meager pay to put this thief away for a while." The young man straightened up. He was a boy of fifteen, with raven black hair and one blue eye. His other eye, however, was covered by the black eye patch that he wore over it. He tossed a small bag of coins to the officer; the man fumbled for it but caught it. The farmer took advantage of the moment and tried to escape. The boy however, clotheslined him with his arm, and the thief fell to the ground, panting. Ciel Phantomhive kicked dirt over the man's face on disgust as the policeman picked up the farmer and dragged him away. Later, the boy sat in a mansion sipping tea elegantly from a white porcelain cup. A tall man, presumably his butler, stood by his side, garbed in black from head to toe excepting his pale face and malicious eyes. Ciel checked the time by the grandfather clock on the far wall and then addressed his butler.

"Sebastian, it's about time you went and got her. Go, and deliver her _safely_." The butler bowed, and said in a cocky but respectful tone,

"Of course, Bocchan." Ciel's hands clenched on the armrests of his chair but relaxed and dismissed the man. He bowed and left.

"You have twenty minutes, Sebastian." The young man called after the butler in black. Dark laughter echoed within the halls as Sebastian left to do his duty. Over the last year, he had had to serve yet another master- or mistress rather. Lord Phantomhive had grown quite fond of her in many ways, and she him. They often participated in schemes such as this to infiltrate the holding cells of people to settle a score with. Sebastian sighed and looked at the full moon, it would take a little to reach the city but his master had given him a time limit and he must obey it. He sped down the road, going at an inhuman pace. Within three minutes the lights of the city appeared in his vision. Sebastian smiled, he absolutely loved his job. There was no monthly or weekly pay, but his earnings in the end had doubled since he had taken on another Bocchan. The butler grinned, his pupils elongated and slit into black lines, his irises expanded and glowed with an evil aura, it felt good to be a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 2

The prison cell was cold and dark. Luckily they had let her keep her hat or it all would have been blown. Food was brought to the cell door, but she never touched it. With her experiences, it could be drugged, or worse. When it was safe, which it never was, she whipped off her farmer's hat and pulled her auburn hair to the side. She rubbed the back of her neck, where a star enclosed in a maroon circle was imprinted into her skin. _Bocchan._ She opened her lips and was about to speak when the sound of wind parting at the speed of light reached her ears. Knowing what was coming; she threw herself to the ground and covered her head. A millisecond later, the wall above her exploded, some shrapnel flew past her and scratched her arms and face. Looking up, she saw a dark outline in the smoke; it held out a hand to her and smiled. She shivered, she had never gotten used to the smile and glowing eyes when he carried out an order.

"Sebastian," She said as he swept her off the cell floor, "I was just about to call you." The butler smiled knowingly,

"Yes, Young Mistress, but the Young Master became impatient at your absence and ordered me to retrieve you." She flushed, Ciel always acted cold and calculating, but when he had a mind to, he could be very- nice. Shaking the thoughts away, she wrapped her arms around the demon's strong, cold neck and buried her head in his chest. Sebastian crouched and then sprang up into the air, his tailcoat flapping behind him like a parachute. They hit the ground about a mile away from where the leap had started. Sirens were wailing furiously and searchlights dotted the night sky.

"Mistress Jade," Sebastian said firmly, "Please loosen your grasp on my throat; I must still breathe." She withdrew her face from his chest and inspected his face. He stood as still as a statue, the reddish-brown eyes stared ahead unnervingly. She nodded and let go. Her least favorite part of these schemes was when Sebastian "rescued" her from jail.

"I hate heights." She muttered and pressed her face into Sebastian's shoulder as he began to sprint. Trees bent around them, making the already ominous night look ethereal. Soon the lights of the Phantomhive manor appeared in the distance. Sebastian slowed to a smooth halt in front of the large double doors and gently but firmly removed her death grip again from his neck. The butler lowered her to solid ground but she stumbled twice before he took her arm and led her to the door. When it opened, the entry hall was empty, only one person awaited their return. She composed herself and calmly walked forward. Ciel did likewise.

"How was your shopping trip?" He asked, indicating that the staff was listening. His voice was as hard as ever, but there was a glint of humor in it. She turned to see that Sebastian had produced a various number of shopping bags.

"It went wonderfully, Young Master." The man in black said evenly, bowing low but still balancing the bags. The young man stared at his demonic counterpart then turned to leave.

"S- Madam Jade," She clenched her fists, "dinner is in the dining hall. Eat and then join me in my study." He then continued walking past her. She inclined her head out of respect. Sebastian remained stationary and bowed to her rigid back.

"Bocchan, I shall deposit these in your room." She glanced over her shoulder long enough to icily say,

"Thank you, Sebastian." He bowed again and was gone in an instant. Sarah calmed her stirring temper and continued to the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 3

Back in London, a hooded figure watched the jail burn. It had waited impatiently while the demon in black had escaped with the girl. But it could not follow. In anger, it had set the prison burning in flames. Human cries split across the dark night as men were toasted alive. They wouldn't make it. The shadow pushed back its hood to reveal long silver hair and belladonna eyes. The pupils blended into the irises completely. It wasn't an angel- no. Angels indeed had silver hair but their eyes were violet. The woman straightened up and shuddered violently. She couldn't be more than twenty, but her features were changing. Her middle widened, her jaw lengthened, her legs grew considerably shorter. She crouched low to the ground as a scream ripped through her body. Then She- or rather he lay on the newly fallen snow, twitching uncontrollably. Then it sat up, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 4

Dinner was scorched cream of mushroom soup and char grilled flounder, courtesy of Baldroy and his magnificent flamethrower. Sarah ate quickly and excused herself immediately after her plate was removed. Then she bolted to her room to change.

Sebastian had indeed brought up the bags from earlier to her quarters. Unexpectedly, they were packed to the brim with clothes. Sarah pulled them out, searching for something suitable. Ever since she had been included in the "Phantomhive Deal", Sarah had taken a stronger liking to dark places and dark colored clothes. Eventually she found what she was searching for, a black dress with gold hemming and pearls across the front. She dressed quickly and found the pearl studded hairpiece to accompany it. Then she turned and twirled in front of the mirror.

"You look wonderful," A voice purred from behind her. Sarah whirled around and cursed so loudly that the angels in Heaven- no, the demons in Hell, fell off their stools.

"S- Sebastian," She spluttered, "How long have you been there?" The demon stretched his legs and stood from her bed,

"Not long, Lord Phantomhive sent for you. Honestly, you must work on your punctuality." He sighed and stepped forward.

"But I suppose it can't be helped-" He darted forward and snatched Sarah's wrist, enclosing it in a grip of steel. She gasped at the shock, then at the coldness of his skin. Then the demon swung her up into his arms and opened the door with his foot.

"To the Young Master's study we go." He said softly as he raced down corridors and passageways without pause. Then his cargo remembered that _she_ still had a brand on her neck. It should work, correct? She took a deep breath and then shouted,

"SEBASTIAN! STOP!" The back of her neck burned and itched terribly, but she bore it. The brand and contract was obviously strong, for the butler halted immediately, almost dropping Sarah in the process. She jumped from his arms and inspected her demon. He glared back, his eyes were glowing red like when he obeyed but it was with the greatest reluctance Sarah had ever seen. He bared his teeth and hissed, and Sarah flinched a little. Then she set about rearranging her disheveled hair. Sebastian struggled against his bonds while she twisted and fixed her hair. Then she finished.

"Sebastian," She said softly, "I have no intention of using the Phantomhive Deal like this but you forced me to it. I am perfectly capable of walking on my own and-" A door opened, and Ciel stepped out into the corridor.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, staring at Sarah and then his black clad butler. "Sebastian, I asked you to see what was taking her so long! What's all the noise for?" Then he inspected Sebastian closer,

"Sebastian, speak, now!" All the demon could do was growl angrily. Ciel rounded on Sarah suddenly,

"What did you _do_?" He asked with barely controlled fury in his voice. Sarah cringed a bit and whispered back,

"I placed him under an order." Ciel glared at her.

"Well? Take it off!" He shouted, Sarah nodded and said quietly,

"You are free, Sebastian." The man's eyes returned to normal but their human glower was just as frightening. Then he bowed swiftly and addressed his Masters.

"I have fulfilled what was asked of me, I will retire now." And with that he melted away into the shadows, still slightly growling. Ciel massaged his temples and held the door open to his study.

"Sarah, in." He commanded.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 5

Sarah held her breath as she walked past Ciel as if she didn't want to inhale his fury. He slammed the door behind him, strode to his desk and sat. Sarah remained standing. The Phantomhive boy rummaged through his desk for a moment and then straightened up. HE laced his fingers together and leaned forward onto the polished mahogany surface.

"So, Sarah," Ciel said evenly, "you are sixteen now, correct?"  
"Fifteen, same as you, Ciel." She retorted. It was aggravating, this taunt-and-answer. Sarah lowered her head, "It was a bust, I couldn't find him." They had been searching for someone who was going door to door, killing and mutilating children from twelve to seventeen years of age. Then the attacks had stopped, Ciel had assumed that the vagabond had been captured and loosened a few tongues with money. Ciel pounded his desk with his fist.

"Damn! That dockworker lied to us!" Sarah nodded nervously, wary of the young man's temper. She studied Ciel's face; his sapphire eye glared ferociously in the dim light, making his face older looking and malicious. Ciel stood quickly and cut off Sarah's condolences.

"And another thing…. What were you doing in the hall with Sebastian?" His tone implied polite sternness but his face spoke otherwise. Sarah shook her head.

"Ciel, you have the wrong idea. I-" He interrupted her.

"I don't _care_! I gave him a specific order but you overrode it! How?" Sarah was confused,

"What are you talking about? That was the first time I'd ever really used the demon's mark! You're crazy, Ciel Phantomhive!" She stood abruptly from her chair and walked to the door. Ciel busied himself with straightening anymous papers in his desk.

"He- he didn't hurt you though, right?" Sarah turned in surprise. Like he actually _cared_? Sarah took a shaky breath and answered,

"No, Lord Phantomhive. Nothing transpired." She could hear Ciel's breath of relief and considered turning around but then remembered her anger and left. The corridors were pitch dark, but it didn't matter. Sarah ran through them with tears flowing down her cheeks. Did everything in that office have to come out wrong? Ciel had called their momentary love off after he realized that it would be too dangerous for both of them. Then he had been only courteous towards her, it was so impossible! Finally she stopped, her breath came in fast pants. Sarah doubled over and placed her hands on her knees. She staggered forward a few paces but then fell, her energy spent. The girl lay there, breathing heavily on the carpeted floor, then she closed her eyes and dreamt….


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 6

It was dark. It was cold. Sarah's eyes flashed open but met no light. It was completely black. She stared around her nervously. It no longer felt like she was laying on the soft carpet in the hall. The floor was cold, like marble. A low growl resonated through the dark empty space behind her. For all her bravado and demeanor, Sarah began shaking. Slowly she struggled to her feet and took a small step forward. The growl sounded again, this time in front of her. Sarah backed up quickly, then turned to run. However, she tripped and toppled forward, crying out softly in fear. But then someone caught her. She looked up quickly and stared. A glowing light was emitted from her aid, who, amazingly, was Ciel Phantomhive. Sarah stuttered and managed to say something intelligent.

"I- Uh, you- How-" Ciel silenced her and pulled her into an embrace. Shocked as she was, Sarah relaxed and leaned her head into the Phantomhive boy's shoulder. Then she withdrew and looked at him again. And screamed. Instead of the boy with raven hair and a blue eye, there was a tall man, dressed all in black. Sarah screamed again and he opened his eyes, coals, slitted with a thin black line. The demon had his arms around Sarah like Ciel had when he embraced her but as she became more aware of it, the feel of the man's fingers felt harder, sharper. Sarah could feel them elongating and sharpening into lethal knives.

"Sebastian! Stop! I order you!" The demon didn't listen. He just glared silently at her with his glowing eyes. Then a snarl -more vicious than any her butler had uttered before- ripped from his chest. Sarah cringed but stopped when she felt the knives pressing lightly into her back. As she stared into the cold face with repulsive horror, Sebastian's features changed, melting and remolding into that of a woman. She was quite beautiful; possessing sliver hair and black eyes with no discernible pupils. Yet there was something malicious about the woman, something evil and sinister. She opened her mouth, and a lovely, lilting voice pushed its way into the darkness. Light seemed to radiate from her _voice_, rather than herself. Sarah stared open mouthed at the prospect that such a beautiful voice could sing such deathly words:

_Come thou who make deals with Death, who in the Shadows abide._

_ See what you will have lost, what could have been thine,_

_ But in the depths asunder, lurks a bitter and withering foe,_

_ Who destroys all those with light, sows and reaps their souls._

Then, her voice turned hoarse and scraggly, deepening until it was little more than a hiss.

_And you who dwell with them, drawn in by love,_

_ You cannot be saved, the demon with the dove._ The lovely face transformed again, molding into a beast which no words would describe. Sarah felt the claws sink into her back, sending searing rods of fire through her veins. She screamed, and the beast dissolved, the darkness melted away and she woke with a start.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 7

Sarah slowly regained her senses and realized that she was warm and comfortable. She felt around her and found that she was wrapped in a quilt and curled up on her bedspread. With a jolt, she sat upright and tried to clamber out of bed. She tripped and fell in the darkness, but felt her way over to her window and opened it. Cool night air pushed its way into the room and allowed a small sliver of moonlight to fall across the floor, providing Sarah with some light. Recalling her dream, Sarah made her way to her armoire and reached behind the expensive dresses and silks until she found what she was looking for. Withdrawing her hand, Sarah beheld a dusty, dingy old sack that looked as if it belonged in an attic. She quickly swept around her room, stashing things into her bag and judging the moonlight.

_It's about midnight._ She quickly changed into an old outfit she had found in a chest under her bed. It was old, probably as old as the sack, but it fit, and that's what mattered. In the end, Sarah was clad in brown, wearing a brown beret-style hat over her face and a light brown vest and grey long-sleeved shirt underneath. On her legs she wore boy's trousers- brown of course, with shoes that looked like the ones Ciel used to wear. Curiously enough, a dirty brown eye patch accompanied the outfit. Sarah stole down to the kitchen for a few scraps and a weapon.

_Got to run, got to keep Ciel safe. Got to run-_ She kept on chanting in her head to urge herself onward. In the kitchen she found the remains of Bardroy's burnt flounder. Sarah packaged it in brown paper and stuffed it into her pack. Then she pulled out the cutlery drawer and stole five knives. The girl put one in each sleeve, two in her waistband, and tucked the last one into her cap. Then she crept back up to her room for one last thing. Shortly before Ciel had broken off their brief romance, crush, whichever, he had given her two things: a crystal studded hair comb and a simple piece of twine, but on the twine was suspended a beautiful orb of jade, the color of Sarah's eyes. She paused long enough to fasten the necklace about her throat and to wrap the hairpiece up and safely store it away in her pack. Then she opened her window farther and climbed out onto the roof. As she precariously teetered on the roof, she lost her footing and fell. Sarah slid down the roof at an amazing speed, scraping her arms as she went. Then, the roof was no longer under her, she was free falling, and the ground was coming up fast. She braced herself for impact, determined not to scream. A pair of strong, capable arms caught her and held her suspended. Looking up, Sarah saw the face of her rescuer- Sebastian Michaelis. She squirmed, but he pinned her arms to her sides and gently set her on the ground. Once both feet were firmly planted, Sarah turned to glare at the demon in black.

"Go away, Sebastian!" She ordered, "I thought you had retired for the night!" The butler shrugged; something Ciel would never allow.

"Mistress Jade, I was doing my nightly rounds and I heard you fall." Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"No, I didn't scream or anything at all!" Sebastian smiled and spread his hands in a complacent gesture.

"Still, I don't think Master Ciel would be pleased if you killed yourself. In fact, he might be devastated." Sarah snorted,

"Right, the cold, scheming Watchdog Phantomhive, devastated over the death of a simple girl. Don't make me laugh, Sebastian." The butler bowed and then straightened up.

"If it is not too bold, Young Mistress, may I ask what exactly you were doing on the roof at this late hour? I found you collapsed in the hall-"

"_You_!" Sarah's dark green eyes flashed with fury, "You carried me to my room? How dare you!" Before she could say anything, Sebastian was behind her, holding her mouth closed effortlessly.

"You were shouting incoherent nonsense. You would wake the entire mansion and I couldn't allow _that_." He smiled, showing all of his perfectly white teeth. Sarah shuddered, and Sebastian's expression darkened. "But, Bocchan," Sarah stood still and bore Sebastian's name for his masters. "what also interested me about your ranting was that you were singing. You were singing a song that should never be uttered in the span of a life." He released Sarah's lips and stepped back, she whirled to face him.

"I was _not_ ranting!" Sarah whispered with barely controlled fury. "And as for the singing- that- I-" She gave up, "What did you hear?" She asked wearily. The butler in black chuckled,

"It went something like this-" He sang and repeated the song in a perfect replica of Sara's voice. She was stunned.

"I- You- You- _Stalker!_" She sighed and rubbed the demon's mark on her neck. Sebastian looked on motionlessly.

"One more question, Young mistress- where are you going at such a late hour?" Sarah looked up sharply,

"That's none of your business." Then she sighed, "Fine, I'm leaving." Sebastian grimaced,

"And you will leave me with the Young Master?" Sarah glared at him. "Well, you managed him fine before I came along." A low growl began in the back of Sebastian's throat and Sarah took a tentative step backwards. Sebastian blinked, and his eyes began glowing and his pupils narrowed to thin lines. Sarah moaned softly. The demon advanced, Sarah retreated. Sebastian began circling her, always keeping Sarah in the middle of his circle.

"If you wish to leave, then you have no further duties or tasks for us, do you?" He snarled. Sarah felt in her sleeve for a knife and cursed herself for thinking that a knife would defeat a demon. Then she remembered who she was, what she could do. She pulled aside her auburn hair and calmly said:

"Sebastian Michaelis, I Sarah Jade, have not fulfilled my purpose with you. There will be plenty of time to devour my soul. Now, _back off_!" The mark on her neck burned a little, but Sarah endured it. Sebastian's eyes returned to their normal reddish brown color and he silenced the snarls erupting from his chest. He straightened up and bowed with a hand placed over his chest.

"Yes, my Lady." He said compliantly, but Sarah saw something wicked in the demon butler's eye- a promise that it wasn't over yet. Sebastian sighed heavily,

"I am obliged to report to the Young Master Phantomhive your whereabouts but if I were placed under and order to withhold the information-" He smiled, "Then it would only make your part easier." Sarah stopped, why was the man in black offering? There was a double side to his offer, but she couldn't find it. So she took a deep breath and swept back her hair again.

"Sebastian Michaelis, I order you to withhold all information about where I am or where I will go. If you disobey-" She paused, looking for an acceptable threat. "It will not go down well for you." She finished weakly. Her butler bowed again and smoothly answered.

"As you wish, Young Mistress." Sarah took slow steps away from the inhuman creature. He remained stationary, with his head still bowed in obedience. When she was a considerable distance from the demon, Sarah turned and fled into the night. And behind her, kneeling to the ground, her butler smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 8

"Master, it is time to wake." The rattling of curtains being drawn back gave Ciel enough warning to jerk the covers up over his head. It didn't help.

"Dammit, Sebastian!" He groaned, rolling over onto his stomach, "What time is it?" His butler stepped back from the window and calmly answered his Master.

"About three o'clock in the afternoon, Sir." Ciel sat up straight in his bed.

"In the _afternoon_! Sebastian! I have work to do!"He sprang out of bed and fell to the floor in a heap with his legs tangled in the sheets. Sebastian swiftly untangled the mess and righted Ciel, the boy glowered at the tall man in black.

"Well? Help me get dressed!" Sebastian already had Ciel's eye patch and his clothes laid across his arm. Five minutes later, Ciel was dressed to his finest.

"What do I have today?" The Phantomhive boy asked Sebastian as the butler knotted his tie.

"My Lord, there is a meeting at five thirty with Mr. Rogers from the Funtom Production Company to discuss expansion and building remodeling. Then at eight you have dinner with Mrs. Odair about boarders."

"What? I will not board peasants at the Phantomhive Manor! Besides, you should ask Sarah, she's good at running people off." He caught a waver in Sebastian's stare and immediately became suspicious.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, Bocchan." Ciel fumed.

"Yes you are; where is Sarah? If you hurt her-" He was interrupted by Sebastian's laugh. Stunned, the boy stood motionlessly in awe of his butler.

"My Lord, I have been instructed to withhold the specific information of Mistress Jade's whereabouts. I cannot tell you, much to my displeasure." Ciel could tell that there was no disappointment in the demon's voice. Pushing past his butler, Ciel stormed out into the hallway and didn't stop until he reached the great hall. Then he whirled to face Sebastian, who had silently followed.

"Where _is_ she, Sebastian!" He growled through gritted teeth. Sebastian smiled,

"I can tell you what was said before she ordered me to silence but then- I am useless."

"No, not useless- something else." Whispered Ciel. Sebastian cocked his head to the side and Ciel quickly raised his voice.

"I order you to tell ne everything that transpired between you and Sarah before she left. _Now_." So Sebastian informed his master of how he had found Sarah collapsed in the hall, (What?) how he had carried her to her room, (You _touched_ her! While she _slept_?) and finally, how they had briefly circled each other before Sarah had fled into the woods. (You let her go! You idiot!) Ciel leaned against the banister, pressing his fingertips to the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Sebastian, repeat the song you heard Sarah sing." The demon smiled,

"_Come thou who make deals with Death, who in the Shadows abide.__See what you will have lost, what could have been thine. But in the depths asunder, lurks a bitter and withering foe__, w__ho destroys all those with light, sows and reaps their souls.__ And you who dwell with them, drawn in by love, you cannot be saved, the demon with the dove._" Ciel shuddered and considered his options.

"The Contract! That's the deal with Death. No question who that is." He threw a glance at the motionless butler, then closed his eyes. "Then the foe- who could that be? Sows and reaps souls…. A Reaper? No. Something more dangerous, more extreme. Drawn in by love, damn, I pulled her into this! And then the dove…" Ciel's eyes flashed open.

"Sarah!" He shouted. Sebastian started, and settled into an easy smile.

"Shall we go Master?" He asked gently, "Who knows what Mistress Jade might attempt to do to stop the 'withering foe'." Ciel glared up at the black butler, but then nodded; Sarah was more important than his pride at the moment.

"Yes, Sebastian, let's find Sarah."


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 9

"Let's see, there's Mrs. Peabody on Long Street to die at noon, then there's that painter gentleman to choke himself at midnight. Then investigate lost soul, seek out stolen soul- my, my, I certainly have a busy schedule!" Grell Sutcliffe snapped shut his ledger and stored it inside his vibrantly red coat. Walking down the cobblestone streets, a peculiar sign caught his eye.

"Hmm, the Black Mark Inn and Tavern, William would be so happy if I reaped some extra souls!" With that, he strode to the door and shoved it open with a bang.

"Who's ready to diiieee!" He sang loudly. Looking around, the Reaper was disappointed, the tavern was not packed to the brim, like other bars at night; instead, there were a few people sitting here and there at rough oak tables, obviously trying not to interact with others. At the counter, there sat a boy, he looked young- in his mid-teens at least- and was wearing a very familiar outfit consisting of brown pants and shoes, a grey shirt and brown cap and vest. Grell shrugged uncomfortably in his coat, the one he had removed from Madame Red's corpse moments after he killed her. He quietly crept up to the boy and slapped a hand on his shoulder. The boy whirled around, and in a split second, there was a knife aimed at Grell's jugular. The Shinigami was surprised; it wasn't who he had thought it would be.

"Oh," He pouted, "I thought you were someone else." The boy rolled his eyes and turned back around, as he moved, Grell caught sight of a maroon tint on the back of the boy's neck. Bright auburn hair had been swept hastily into the cap and doubled over the back of the boy's neck like a mullet. Quickly, Grell pushed aside the hair and smiled deviously, there was Sebastian's mark.

"Oooohhh!" Grell squealed delightedly, drawing repellant stares from the other customers. "You have Sebby's mark!" The boy turned around again with another knife but Grell was ready. The Reaper caught the boy's wrist and bent it backwards, so that the stranger would be forced to drop his weapon.

"So, Ciel, where is Sebas_-chan_?" Grell asked, looking around excitedly for a sign of his idol. The boy pushed his hat off, and a sheet of long hair fell down to the boy's shoulders.

"Let go of me, Reaper." The girl said, staring Grell down with dark green eyes. The Shinigami whimpered and released her wrist.

"First of all, I am _not_ Ciel Phantomhive. I am merely his- acquaintance." She shook herself off and glared reproachfully at the tall man in red. He smiled a wicked smile with jagged, sharp teeth.

"Oh no, Miss, I saw Sebby's mark on your neck; and trust me, I don't forget."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're in on Sebby's deal he made with that Phantomhive boy." The girl stiffened,

"And what if I am?" Grell shrugged,

"Nothing of importance, I just have a sort of _fascination_ with Sebas-_chan_. Tell me, does he speak of me much?" The girl smirked at him,

"No." The Reaper grinned again,

"Then how did you know that I was a reaper?" The girl's answer was curt,

"Ciel teaches me- Ciel _taught_ me about the Netherworlds. I know who you are, what you do, what you've _done_," She looked at him pointedly. Grell laughed nervously,

"Oh yes, well, she was of no use to me when she became soft-hearted, 'just another woman' as I remember putting it."

"Yes, you put that very well." Her tone dripped with acidic sarcasm. In an effort to change the subject, Grell asked a question,

"So- what's your name, Miss-" She struggled internally to decide whether or not to tell a Reaper her name.

"I'll find out sooner or later." Grell urged, she stared at him icily.

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Jade." Grell's eyes widened,

"No!" He said with mock astonishment, "Not _the _Sarah Jade!"

"You know any others?" She grumbled. Grell leaned closer,

"I'll let you in on some top-secret Reaper information," He said, "_I_ collected your brother's soul." Sarah's dark green eyes widened and then narrowed, she swiftly drew a knife from her sleeve and stabbed it into Grell's shoulder. He looked sideways at it sadly,

"What was that for?" Sarah grit her teeth.

"Therapy." She was breathing hard, though it was a simple movement. The Shinigami shrugged,

"Oh well, at least it wasn't my face-" Sarah quickly slapped Grell across the face so hard his head collided with the bar counter.

"Oww!" He whined, "You hurt my face!"

"State the obvious." Sarah said nonchalantly, sipping out of a mug. A large red mark was blooming on the side and front of Grell's face, stretching from one cheek to the other across his features. Sarah frowned,

"You like red- there you go." Grell sniffed indignantly and checked his wrist for a watch he didn't have.

"I must be going," He said groggily, as though Sarah had scrambled his senses. "I have souls to reap and disappearances to investigate. William will have me doing extra paperwork for this-" He stood and turned to leave but stopped at the door.

"Oh, and Sarah," He called, "Don't trust anyone. Hawk's can take many forms; it's a dangerous world for a dove."


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 10

It worked! It sincerely worked! They were divided, scattered. Their butler had rendered himself useless- that she had not expected, but it worked itself into the plan perfectly. The girl didn't see the loophole, it was just perfect. Perhaps too perfect. She vowed to make it difficult for them, especially when the finale came. A portly constable walked the streets outside of the Black Mark Inn and Tavern, patrolling any strange comings or goings- or escapes. The meddling reaper was a minor setback, what he told the girl could alter her plans. The police officer couldn't allow that to happen. Therefore, the information would be fed to the girl until it satisfied her. He walked a ways away from the tavern into an old alleyway and then began the transformation. First, he visualized his next form. Then, the searing pain like hot rods of iron shot through his flesh. His entire body rearranged itself; going from an obtuse little constable to a haggard old woman with one lone tooth. When she was done changing she stretched, testing her new form then turned and walked into the Black Mark Inn and Tavern.

**A.N.**

**Yes, it's short but I'm TIRED at 1 in the morning! *ungrateful readers* :-P**

**Oh yeah, sing Sarah's Song to that one in the 4****th**** Pirates of the Caribbean: "Jolly Sailor Bold" That's how I did it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 11

The door opened, blowing cold air into the tavern. Sarah immediately stiffened, aware of something evil in the room. She kept looking into the bottom of her mug, staring at the dregs of tea. Finally, an old woman popped up at her shoulder offering advice.

"Come here, now, Dearie. Let old Aunt May see your troubles." Sarah partially extended her hand and slightly withdrew it.

"Honestly, you don't want to see my troubles." She muttered, laying a small coin on the counter to pay for her tea. The old woman snatched it up and gummed it with her one tooth. Sarah was repulsed.

"This will do, this will do." She cackled, snatching Sarah's wrist and turning her hand palm up. Deep lines of concentration and thought wrinkled the old woman's forehead but Sarah pulled away.

"Look, Aunt May, I don't have the time or patience right now. Perhaps later." The woman quickly spoke up.

"Ah, yes. I see young love, torn by virtue. And a family, long lost, never forgotten. What are their names? Roger, Anita, and William!" Sarah stopped and turned around.

"What?" Aunt May's eyes closed and her hands probed the air in front of her as if she were searching. "I see, a ball, with bright gowns and gaudy décor. And a man, dressed in white…" Sarah was in front of the older woman now, clenching her fists in memory. Old May's eyes flashed open.

"Yes, you remember, don't you, Sarah Jade?" Sarah looked around helplessly, and noticed that the tavern room had emptied; even the barkeep was absent. Sarah turned away.

"Go away." The old woman caught Sarah's arm as she turned and Sarah was briefly suspended in an alternate dimension. She looked at Aunt Mae and screamed- or rather- tried to. All that came out was a muffled squeak. In the place of the elderly "Seer" was the beast from Sarah's dream. It was hideous, it was almost like-

"You!" Sarah gasped, "You're the 'withering foe'!" Aunt May smirked evilly and transformed, her features smoothing from that of the Beast/ Old Lady to the beautiful woman Sarah had seen in her dream.

"Very good." She said in a silvery voice, the same one who had sung to Sarah in her dream. Sarah tried to wrench her arm away but the beautiful woman's grip was like stell, and her skin was ice-cold-

"You're a demon!" Sarah whispered. The woman rolled her belladonna black eyes in exasperation and commented,

"Actually, I'm a Shape-shifter, part of the five Demon Branches so- yes, bluntly, I am a demon. I hear that you have a demon butler, is that true?" Sarah struggled against the demon's grip.

"No," She said, "that is not true." The demon tightened her vise on Sarah's arm and Sarah moaned in pain.

"Now," She said, "Sarah- that is your name, isn't it? It will do you no good to lie to me. I _know_. And the most delicious part is that even as we speak, your little Earl and faithful dog are coming to rescue you. But little does Phantomhive know that the order you placed Sebastian Michaelis under could free him at any moment from your contract." Sarah stopped struggling and became limp.

"What?" Her assailant waved her hand aimlessly,

"All in good time, my dear. Now, since I know your name, it would be in your best interests to call me Liah." Sarah wriggled and squirmed but Liah held her wrist firm.

"Let me _go_!" She shouted, then she had a blind idea. It might work, if not, then she would lose her soul, but the only difference between that and her oncoming fate would be that she'd lose her soul tonight and not in the next year or so. She swept her head back, Liah took it as an act of escape, and bared the back of her neck. Then she shouted at the top of her lungs for the last thing on earth she would want to come to her rescue.

"Sebastian! _Help me_!" She had hoped to refrain from emitting that phrase throughout the duration of the Phantomhive Deal but she failed. Then Sarah heard the sound of air parting at the speed of light and knowing what was coming, dropped limp in Liah's grasp. Amazingly, the butler in black slowed, and didn't break the wall as Sarah had imagined. Instead, he walked calmly through the tavern door, opening and shutting it behind him. Sarah smirked confidently at Liah and calmly said:

"Liah, this is my kick-ass demon butler, Sebastian." Sebastian bowed to Liah, surprisingly, the female demon inclined her head to the male.

"Good to see you again, Michaelis." She said smoothly,

"And you, Lady Mirar." Replied Sarah's butler. Sarah stood dumbfounded, looking between the two demons and still attached to Liah.

"It would be wise to let go of Mistress Jade, as not to damage the goods." Liah looked quickly at Sarah's arm, still held fast by her grip, and released the girl. Sarah fell to the floor in a heap, then picked herself up and glared at her butler.

"Where is Ciel? Is he safe?" Sebastian cocked his head and considered the question.

"Yes, the Young Master is safe- for the moment."

"'For the moment', what the hell does that mean? I left so he would be safe!"

"Aww, shame." Liah mocked in a child's voice, "How sad it would be if all your efforts went to waste." Sarah stepped forward to attack the Shape-shifter but Sebastian held her back.

"Sebastian, you two-timing, double crossing- DEMON!" The man in black smiled confidently.

"Exactly."

**A.N.**

**Liah is pronounced: LIE-uh**

**And Mirar is like Mirage**

**You get it. YAY! Sebastian's a two-timer!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 12

Before Sebastian had left to attend to Sarah, he and Ciel had been settling into a small room at a couple's house for the night.

"We don't usually board people," The young woman had said uncertainly when the two had appeared at her door. But eight crowns and two half-pence later, she was gladly welcoming the strange boy and his servant into her home. Ciel had the guest room, while Sebastian took up residence in the attic. Sebastian undressed his master and put him to bed, but as he turned to leave Ciel caught his sleeve,

"Sebastian, do you think Sarah- do you think she'll be okay?" The demon smiled knowingly and answered the young man.

"Trust me, My Lord, everything will be resolved." Ciel tried his best to still be angry with his butler, but he had no resolve. He yawned weakly and then stopped when Sebastian smiled widely.

"What are you smiliing at?" Ciel said angrily, the demon in black smioed again,

"You look so young, Bocchan- espicially when you aren't scowling so profusely. Ciel tuned away in disgust.

"Repeat to me again what you heard Sarah say and what happened before she left." Sebastian sighed internally but outwardly he bowed and said,

"Yes, Bocchan. _Come thou who make deals with death, who in the Shadows abide. See what you will have lost, what could have been thine. But in the depths asunder, lurks a bitter and withering foe. Who destroys all those with light, sows and reaps their souls. And you who dwell wit them, drawn in by love, you cannot be saved, the demon and the dove. _Then, Young Master, I carried Mistress Jade to her room and walked about the manor. After that, I was in the garden and I heard the Young Mistress fall, I caught her, and she placed me under bindings and fled." Ciel sat up in the bed, it wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than the wooden floor. _There's something, something he isn't telling me._ The boy thought, he cast a sideways glance at the demon, who stood watching his Master thoughtfully.

"Sebastian, what aren't you telling me? I demand to know know!" Sebastian frowned and opened his mouth to reply but stiffly halted.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, his demon looked the exact way he had when Sarah had frozen him at the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian turned to his master and bowed deeply, when he straightened up, a wide smile spanned across his pale face.

"Excuse me, Young Master," He said smoothly, "But _Mistress Jade_ has summoned me." Ciel's eyes widened, he had taken off his eye patch. The demon in black smirked,

"Yes, she has called me and I must go to her. I will tell you everything that transpires- unless she puts me under binding again." Ciel grit his teeth.

"Sebastian, I order you to be unfazed by Sarah's orders! Is that understood?" Sebastian bowed and smiled a wicked grin, then sprang out the window into the night. Ciel sat in the bed with his palms pressing into his closed eyelids,

_I probably just did something dangerous. What if Sarah is in more danger? Because of me? What did I just do?_


	13. Chapter 13

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 13

Liah was exhilarated. First, she and Michaelis forced a sticky formula down the girl's throat to silence her efforts. It worked. Then Liah effortlessly swept the limp girl into her arms and- despite Michaelis's protests- carried her herself.

"I honestly cannot trust you yet." She said smoothly to him. He was stunned for a moment, then he became angry, his eyes slitted and glowed- the demon trademark- and he walked quickly along beside her, still glowing.

"Nor I," He responded, "How can I know that you will not devour her soul when I am absent?" He looked at Jade, unconscious in Liah's arms. She smirked and her eyes glowed, too. They turned from pitch black to glowing magenta in a matter of milliseconds. At first, the glowing tinge crept in the corners of her eyes, then, it exploded, lighting up her dark eyes and marking their pupils with a thin line.

"You forget," She hissed, " I am a demon too, if not more advanced than you." The butler snorted rudely,

"I quite doubt it." He was returning to a composed manner. They resumed walking. The streets were unreasonably deserted, which was quite unusual. The two demons walked a while further with their precious cargo.

"Why did you disobey your Mistress?" Liah asked after some time. "She ordered you to help her and you disobeyed, why is this-" She pushed Sarah's hair aside to reveal the demon's mark. "-still valid?" Michaelis smiled,

"That was a bit of unsuspecting ingenuity on my Young Master's part. He ordered me to be unaffected by Mistress Jade's orders." He spread his hands, "So for the moment I am immune to orders." Liah nodded,

"You're free." Sebastian frowned, his brow contracted slightly.

"No, not free... I suppose I have 'taken leave' of my duty for a time." Liah sighed and nodded, then she stopped and transferred Sarah's body to Sebastian; he held her with ease. Liah stooped to the street and gently traced invisible patterns on the pave stones. Then she stood and began sprinting, Michaelis kept pace with her easily. Liah caught one glance of the smug look on the other demon's face and was infuriated, she put on an extra burst of speed and leapt to a two story rooftop. Michaelis followed, still carrying the senseless girl. He chased her, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, never breaking stride or faltering. Finally, Liah stopped and looked behind her, Michaelis was still with her. Liah turned her attention to the front and saw that there was a twenty foot gap between there and the next roof. It was about six feet to the edge of the roof she was currently standing on. She smiled. Liah crouched and judged the distance, then she sprinted towards the gap. When she reached the edge of the roof she took a flying leap and was suspended in the night air. Then, the Shape-shifter snapped her arms to her sides and plummeted straight down. Michaelis smiled and vaulted after her. They both landed softly on the ground, crouched like cats. The butler transferred Sarah to one arm and offered his other hand to Liah, she glared at him with luminous eyes and flipped through the air to land directly behind her would-be aide.

"Do not think," She growled, "That because I favor this female form that I am weak."

"Oh, no," Michaelis responded, still staring motionlessly ahead with Liah prowling behind him.

"I have had experience of dealing with your branch of demons, I can dispose of them." Liah retreated, her hands clasped around her throat.

"You're bluffing!" The butler in black silently shook his head. Liah stepped back again and began circling a specific area consecutively. Then she stepped forward and hit the ground with a closed fist. Stones shattered and flew everywhere, leaving a large hole in the alley. She looked in and saw that she had been right; there was a hole leading down. Cold, damp air sifted upwards, Michaelis wrinkled his nose.

"The Catacombs?" He asked incredulously, "You are quite theatrical." Liah smiled, obviously flattered. Shhe bowed in an imitation of Michaelis's grace.

"After you, My Lord." She said sweetly, Michaelis growled at her but disappeared into the hole. Liah smiled to herself and then followed, plummeting down to the dark.


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 14

Ciel saw. He had a brief glimpse of Sarah and Sebastian. And there was that other woman... He saw them knock Sarah out and carry her into a hole in the ground. One word Sebastian said reverberated through Ciel's mind: _Catacombs_. The boy woke in a cold sweat.

"Sebastian?" He called frantically. There was no answer. Ciel became frustrated,

"Goddammit, Sebastian Michaelis! Come here _now_!" Two minutes later, the tall butler in black was standing by the window.

"My Lord, it took me a moment to reach your position-" Ciel glared at him.

"Really? Then why did you drug Sarah and take her to the Catacombs? Were you in London? It did take you an unusually long time to arrive from the attic to my room one flight down." The demon shifted slightly, aware that he was being cornered by a fifteen-year-old boy. He bowed sincerely and quietly answered,

"I found the Young Mistress, Bocchan. She was in London."

"No joke." Ciel grumbled, "Why did I see you and another woman drugging her? And where is the entrance to the Catacombs?" Sebastian stared firmly at the young man but only gave him twisted details.

"I found Mistress Jade in a tavern with another demon. That was the woman you saw. She drugged the Young Mistress into unconsciousness and I followed her to the entrance of the Catacombs, then she jumped down into the dark.." He subtly left out that he had the idea to drug his mistress and that he carried and chased along with Liah. Ciel snorted,

"What? Are you afraid of the dark, Sebastian?"

"No, My Lord."

"Then why didn't you follow it?" The demon clenched his jaw momentarily.

"The _it_, that you so boldly refer to, is a female demon. She is a Shape-shifter, her name is Liah." Ciel's eyes widened,

"You know her but you let her take Sarah!" He fumed in anger. The boy's butler stepped forward.

"If I may-"

"No," Ciel said quietly, "N_o. _You let Sarah be taken. In fact, I think you _meant_ for it to happen." His voice rose hysterically. Sebastian took a tentative step back while Ciel continued.

"You're done. Leave and never come back. I'll find Sarah myself." The butler was surprised, he hadn't expected that move in his master's arsenal.

"My Lord, remember the last time you gave me this order..."

"I know! And now I mean it! My mind isn't remodeled like what Claude did! This is my own choice!" Sebastian's eyes slitted and began glowing, Ciel stared the demon down.

"Then there are no more tasks meant for me, are there, Bocchan?" Ciel laughed icily,

"I'm not done with you. You are no longer my butler, but you still remain my demon. I have one more goal: to reattain Sarah. If you will complicate my task, then stay out of my way." Sebastian growled, but acknowledged his master's truth of words. He straightened up in a dignified manner and bowed.

"Yes, My Lord." He disappeared out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Ciel grimaced at what he had done and pushed himself off the bed. Ciel discovered that it was difficult to dress himself without his butler's capable hands knotting and buttoning things for him. Then he walked downstairs to leave. He found the young woman standing against the wall, a pitcher clutched in her hands.

"Y- y- your butler," She stammered, "H- he c- c- came storming by with g- glowing eyes!" Ciel noticed that the pitcher was empty.

"Did you empty that on him?" She nodded nervously. Ciel laughed out loud. Well, the fact that the demon was probably running to the Shape-shifter soaking wet- that was satisfying.


	15. Chapter 15

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 15

Sarah woke with a splitting headache. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, the girl realized that a mat was under her, and underneath that was a hard stone floor.

"Why does everyone move me when I'm sleeping?" She shouted to no one in particular. Sarah heard a lilting laugh that seemed to resonate from everywhere. Sarah reached for her knives and immediately knew they had been confiscated. Then she remembered something else.

"My jade!" Her hand went to her throat, feeling for the cord that held the dark green orb fast. It was gone. Sarah ran her hands frantically along the cold, damp floor, even though she knew it was hopeless.

"Sebastian!" She shouted, he voice reverberating off the unseen walls of her prison. Sarah slowly walked in one direction until she softly touched a wall, then she slid one hand along its length, searching for an opening of some sort. After she had circled the area for hat had seemed like a hundred times Sarah's hand slipped into a dark patch. Bringing her other hand up to investigate, she found a doorway that most certainly hadn't been there before. The girl leaned forward, testing with her foot in case the floor dropped away. Then, little by little, she inched into darker blackness than hat had previously encased her. The air was dank, and reeked of mold and death. Sarah tried to breathe through her mouth to escape stench. It took a while, Sarah felt like she was going in repetitive circles over and over again, but finally she saw a faint glimmering light far ahead and began to run to it. As Sarah neared the light, she saw that it was a torch. She slowed and cautiously crept toward it.

"Why would a single torch be lit down here?" Sara self-consciously asked. "I wonder why- _Sebastian_." She heard his dark laugh echoing in the dark and quickly made up her mind to take the light.

"Damn demons," She muttered as she continued walking, comforted, somehow, by the pale flickering light of the torch. A ways down, the light sputtered and licked feebly at the air and died.

"No, no! Don't go out!" Cried Sarah, the light aye her no mind. Sarah shook the torch but nothing happened. She bowed her head in defeat.

"Don't leave me here."


	16. Chapter 16

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 16

Ciel walked quickly down the cobblestone streets and avenues of London, narrowly avoiding traffic and other pedestrians. Some people wondered why exactly a wealthy young boy was walking on his own without even a carriage to escort him. But Ciel didn't care. He walked until the sun caressed the hills in the West. Then he rested for a moment in an alley or shabby house and went on his way. It was after ten and Ciel was worn through and hungry when he met the Reaper.

"Ooh, Ciel!" The familiar high-pitched voice penetrated Ciel's thick cloud of thoughts.

'Wha- Grell?" He was petrified when the Shinigami swept him into an uncomfortable hug.  
"Let, _go_!" Ciel shouted, squirming away from the over- enthusiastic Reaper. Grell sat the boy down and looked around.

"But where is Sebby?" He asked passionately, "Is he off fighting with his very life for the sake of you?" He swooned at the idea. Ciel frowned.

"No, I relieved him of his service as my butler." Grell halted mid- swoon.

"What?!" Ciel shrugged,

"He hurt a close friend of mine. And now has left my service." The Reaper's sickly green eyes gleamed behind his crimson red glasses.

"Oh, you mean that girl with your mark?" Ciel clenched his fists and in a split second, he had slammed Grell against the wall and held him there.

"Where is she? Tell me now!" Grell smiled, knowing he had dirt on the Earl.

"My, my. The cold Earl Phantomhive, falling for a peasant? The idea! Oooohhh! This is so perfect! If we can find Sebas-_chan_ I can get pictures of him devouring your souls!" Ciel turned Grell around and pushed his face into the bricks.

"Where is Sarah?" He asked angrily. Grell whimpered,

"Not my face! Anything but my face!" Ciel slammed him onto the wall harder, scraping the Reaper's face rather badly.

"Where!" The boy demanded, he was met by a stream of information emitting from Grell. Ciel spun the Shinigami around to face him.

"Speak more slowly!" The boy ordered, Grell nodded.

"I met her in a tavern close to Buckingham- The Black Mark I remember, she stabbed me and ruined my coat." He sniffed and gestured to a slash in his crimson coat that Ciel hadn't noticed before. Grell continued miserably,

"Then I left because I really didn't want any more paperwork from William. But before I left-" He looked Ciel squarely in the eye. "I warned her about the Shape-shifter, so in a way, I earned my price to see Sebby-" Ciel dropped the Reaper to the ground. He sprang back up instantly.

"Well, your advice didn't help her at _all_." He muttered, walking away. Grell reached into the depths of his blood-red coat and pulled out his Death Log. He flipped it open to a dog-eared page and began reading.

"Sarah Jade, Gender: Female, Age: fifteen, Height: one-point-five meters." Ciel stopped cold. "Eye Color: dark green, Hair Color: auburn, Time of Death: Midnight." Ciel turned and was by Grell's side in an instant.

"_What_?" Grell whimpered,

"Personal space, Ciel, personal-" He never finished. Ciel swept his fist around and struck the Reaper a good solid blow to his midsection. Grell doubled over, coughing up droplets of blood. Ciel bent down so Grell could see the fury etched in his face.

"Where _is _she, Reaper?" Grell coughed more violently and thrust the leather-bound log at Ciel. The boy took it, flipping to the same dog-eared page. Sure enough, Sarah's name was imprinted at the top of the page. It listed everything about her: her physical appearance, her temper, it even included a notation that she was marked by a demon. At the very bottom of the page in flowing script was written: **Dies at Midnight in the Catacombs- Unknown Cause of Death.** Ciel slammed the Death Log shut and hauled Grell to his feet.

"Where are the Catacombs?"

"I don't know." Grell spluttered, "I was on my way to ask the one person who goes down there regularly." Ciel pressed his palm to his forehead. Of course. The Undertaker.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE: You guys, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, only my OC Sarah. All other terms relating to/ from this anime are specifically copyrighted by Funimation®. Thanks.**

Sarah Jade 2:Return of the Demon, Ch. 17

"You know, being a demon is exciting- for a while. But then you get bored and life doesn't hold much promise." Liah glanced at Sebastian, who returned her stare icily. Liah laughed and rocked back and forth on the stone coffin lid she was seated upon.

Michaelis remained standing.

"She's getting closer," He observed, cocking his head ever so slightly to the side. Liah nodded impatiently and continued.

"But as a Shape-Shifter- it's so much more _fun_. I can switch forms, mimic voices impeccably-" She smiled coldly, "I even took a short trip to the Netherlands and visited Aramath." Liah was pleased with the look of surprise that flitted across Michaelis's complexion, although he quickly reined it in.

"So you risked your existence to see the Demon Lord?" The demoness' coal eyes glittered in the gloom.

"That's right, I learned a lot from him. He helped me achieve a new, higher understanding of what it _means_ to be a demon."

"Careful, you're starting to sound like a certain angel I know." Murmured Sebastian. Liah threw him a sharp glance and became quiet. Michaelis broke the silence.

"I too have conversed with Aramath, though not in the way you might have- I have read his teachings, and it was as if the parchment spoke to me. They informed me of the other demon branches, and how to- deal with them." Liah paled. "One manuscript in particular caught my eye; it mentioned a prophecy born out of ashes, 'a demon with a dove' if I remember correctly. You see, I know how this will end, I am aware of what prices must be paid." Liah's face swiftly returned to an almost normal hue, just a few shades darker.

"And how, exactly, do you dispose of a Branch-Three Shape-Shifting demoness?" She purred, Michaelis was repulsed.

"May I remind you that I am a demon, not a man; and that I do not chase after what you imply." The other demon frowned and retreated.

"Fine," She stated, "But tell me: how will this end?" And perhaps Michaelis would have told her if not for the bang as the door to the cavern was kicked open by a very disheveled, dirty Sarah Jade.


	18. Chapter 18

Sarah Jade 2: Return of the Demon, Ch. 18

The Undertaker's shop was a filthy place. Coffins were placed at impossible angles at every place available. Ciel wrinkled his nose as he ran a finger the length of an ebony sarcophagus.

"This place is filthier than ever." The black coffin slowly opened and the Undertaker rose up with his hands across his chest.

"Well, well, well, Lord Phantomhive, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ciel wiped his hand on his trousers as the Undertaker turned his attention to Grell.

"Ah, Mr. Sutcliffe. Is William swamping you with papers? I do hope so. Maybe he could drop by one day for tea and we could share jokes-"He broke off into a maniacal giggle. Grell simpered.

"Ciel," The gray Shinigami turned to the boy. "Is your fantastic butler with you? I could use a good laugh."

"No, I'm afraid he's not accompanying me this time, or at least not for a while." The Undertaker's grin vanished. He swung himself out of the coffin and brushed himself off. After a moment, his deranged smile slid across his face again.

"It's befallen my ears, My Lord, that you have acquired- and recently lost- a lady friend; it that true?" Ciel clenched his fist and settled for a patient tone.

"That's why we're here, Undertaker. I need to find her before she does something even more stupid." The gangly reaper cackled and shook his head.

"Ever wonder _why_ she left, My Lord? Maybe she was irritated with your investigations, or thought that you treated her unfairly."

"That's absurd! Sarah was perfectly happy at the manor! Why on earth would she want to leave?" He glared at the crypt keeper, daring him to go on, but the man just shrugged.

"Mr. Grell, judging by the dates in your Death Book, you should be headed towards the catacombs." Grell swiveled around and slapped his pockets. The Undertaker wiggled the Death Book between two bony fingers tauntingly.

"We were hoping you could give us directions to lead us to them." Ciel interjected before Grell could make a scene. The Undertaker laughed,

"Of course, my boy; but you do remember that for my services I require payment." Ciel racked his mind for something at least remotely funny to please the gray Shinigami but found nothing.

"Err, could I send Sebastian by someday soon with some laughs for you?"

"How soon is someday soon?"

"As soon as I get to the catacombs and retrieve Sarah." The Undertaker thought it over and then stuck out a thin hand.

"My Lord, it's a deal." He cackled and shook Ciel's reluctant hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

"You'll find the catacombs between two buildings in a small deserted town only a small ways east of London, then you're on your own, the catacombs are treacherous- you can very easily get lost down there."

Ciel nodded, "Good to know. Sebastian will pay you a complimentary visit soon, on my word. Grell," He said, turning to the scarlet reaper, "Shall we be on our way?"


End file.
